Mozart (BTD7PotA)
Haydn van Chrysostomus Amathoven Mozart is a Hero in BTD7: Planet of the Apes. He is a member of Beta Team and uses weaponized music instruments to destroy Bloons. History Haydn van Mozart was born with polymelia, a disorder where a person has more limbs than usual. In his case, he was born with a third arm, attached to his left shoulder near his "normal" left arm. However, he also had a prodigious talent for music. As he studied the ways of the music arts, he found a perfect way to use his polymelia to good use: After cybernetically augmenting his extra arm so that it could match the tactility of a fully-functional limb, Mozart used his three arms to play instruments in ways that would not be possible for a 2-armed person. When the Bloons struck, he weaponized his instruments so that they could fire soundwaves that disintegrate Bloons. BTD Heroes Mozart is only briefly mentioned in BTD Heroes as "that music guy with three arms." BTD7: Planet of the Apes (WIP) Upgrades Mozart will begin upgrading himself every round upon placement. *Level 1 - Mozart fires deadly notes from his weaponized piano to pop Bloons. Can hurt Ghost Bloons by default. *Level 2 - Increased note popping power and damage. *Level 3 - Increased range. *Level 4 - Unlocks Piano Sonata No. 16, where all Bloons within a large aura take significant amounts of damage over time while simultaneously doubling the attack speeds of towers within his radius. *Level 5 - Mozart can now see and HEAR Camo Bloons. Basically grants him Camo detection. *Level 6 - Mozart plays his notes at a faster pace. *Level 7 - Unlocks Music Therapy, an ability that allows him to heal all towers within his range for 10 seconds. Towers within his range are also immune to STUN during that time. *Level 8 - Notes have even more popping power and damage. *Level 9 - Mozart starts assembling his own orchestra by spawning Music Monkeys that attack Bloons with various weaponized instruments. *Level 10 - Mozart spawns more Music Monkeys. *Level 11 In-Game Quotes When you place him on the map: *"To play a wrong note is insignificant. To play without passion is inexcusable!" *"What is not worth speaking is sung!" *"Music is a higher revelation than all wisdom and philosophy." *"I seized fate by the throat. With my third arm, of course." When selecting him: *"What piece do you want me to play?" *"Hey! Watch the arms!" - When annoyed *"You're interrupting my music!" - When annoyed *"Do that again, and you won't be able to hear yourself screaming for the next 173 million years." - When REALLY annoyed Responses to towers being placed next to him: *"What is love? Baby don't hurt me... don't hurt me, no more..." - When placed next to Gwendolin *"Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy?" - When placed next to Ezili or Benjamin *"Open your eyes, look up to the skies and see..." - When placed next to a Monkey Ace or Heli Pilot *"Ice, ice, baby..." - When placed to an Ice Monkey *"Baby, you don't know what it's like... to love somebody, to love somebody... the way I love you." - When placed next to x/6/x Hypno Monkey *"Have you seen my wife, Mr. Jones? Do you know what it's like on the outside?" - When placed next to Striker Jones When a Camo Bloon spawns: *"Stop HAYDN from me!" *A bit of madness is key... to give us new colors to see..." When popping a MOAB-Class Bloon: *"Mama, just killed a Bloon, put a gun against its head, pulled my trigger now it's dead..." When a Tower is killed: *"There are people dying, if you care enough for the living, shoot Bloons in the face for you and for me." When Bloons leak: *"If I'm not back again this time tomorrow, carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters..." *"Sends shivers down my spine, body's aching all the time..." When losing the game: *"Plaudite, amici, comedia finita est." (Applaud, my friends, the comedy is over.) *"I'll be BACH..." Category:Heroes Category:BTD7: Planet of the Apes Category:References